A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is widely applied in a variety of fields of production and life, and it adopts a progressive scanning matrix display arranged by M*N points. When displaying is performed, the TFT-LCD drives various pixels in the display panel to be displayed through a driving circuit. The driving circuit of the TFT-LCD mainly includes a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. Herein, the data driving circuit is used to sequentially latch the input data according to a clock signal timing and input the latched data to data lines of a display panel. The gate driving circuit is generally implemented by a shift register unit. The shift register unit converts a clock signal into a turn-on/turn-off voltage which is output to respective gate lines of the display panel respectively. One gate line on the display panel is always connected to one shift register unit (i.e., one stage of the shift register unit). Progressive scanning of pixels in the display panel is realized by making the respective shift register units output the turn-on voltage sequentially by turns.
On the other hand, as panel display develops, high resolution and narrow frame become the trend of development. In response to this trend, technique of Gate Driver on Array (GOA) emerges. The GOA technique integrates and manufactures the gate driving circuit of the TFT-LCD on an array substrate directly, thereby replacing a driving chip which is bonded with the outside edge of the panel and is made of silicon chip. Since this technique can make the driving circuit on the array substrate directly, there is no need to bond IC and arrange wirings around the panel, which reduces the manufacturing procedure of the panel, decreases the cost of production, and at the same time increases the integration of the TFT-LCD panel, so that the panel realizes narrow frame and high resolution.
At present, as a client user requires higher for aesthetic appearance and market price of products decreases gradually, and requirement for high-quality picture of a TFT-LCD panel becomes higher and higher, respective TFT-LCD panel is now using GOA technique to take place of conventional COG/COF technique, which on one hand reduces the production cost, and on the other hand makes the products more aesthetic.